Dulce tormento
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: Las cosas no habían cambiado en nada en el último tiempo en cuanto a su relación. Todos habían crecido en en ámbito profesional, tanto así que por fin Kyoko había logrado hacer su debut unos seis meses atrás y hoy las cosas eran un poco distintas, ya no era parte de la sección Love Me.


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

 ** _Dulce tormento._**

* * *

Las cosas no habían cambiado en nada en el último tiempo en cuanto a su relación. Todos habían crecido en en ámbito profesional, tanto así que por fin Kyoko había logrado hacer su debut unos seis meses atrás y hoy las cosas eran un poco distintas, ya no era parte de la sección Love Me y con esto de la fama, Kyoko había tenido que mudarse a vivir sola en un complejo de apartamentos de lujo que contaban con seguridad.

Kyoko caminaba por los pasillos de LME, la nostalgia no pudo ser dejada de lado y una pequeña traicionera lágrima cayó por su bonito rostro. Miró desde la ventana hacia fuera y si, había un mundo esperándola afuera de la agencia y ella había aceptado.

El amor ahora tenía en su vida otra dimensión y sus sentimientos eran más fuertes, pero no correspondidos...

Por esto es que también había aceptado, una vez más debía sanar su corazón. Si, nuevamente no había sido suficiente para alguien que amaba. Y aquí se encontraba con su eterno dilema de un amor unilateral. Pero esta vez estaba segura que sus heridas jamás sanarían ni ella volvería a ser la misma.

Todo su triunfo se lo debía a él, siempre había estado allí pero solo como su senpai y eso dolía más de lo que un alma y su orgullo estaban dispuestos a admitir.

Ella ahora era una eterna cobarde, si, eso era ella. Huía de él, quería reconstruir su corazón que ahora solo era un puñado de cenizas.

—¿Mogami-san?—Escuchó su voz.—¿Sucede algo, Mogami-san?

Sin pensar ni meditar sus palabra se abalanzó hacía él para abrazarlo, quería recordarlo, guardar esa sensación de tenerlo cerca y era doloroso, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

—Tengo que irme mañana, acepte un trabajo fuera de Japón y estaré fuera un año y medio... Ya firme el contrato...

—Eso es bueno, Mogami-san...—Dijo él con una sonrisa y a ella le dolía porque eso confirmaba que él no la quería o no al menos del modo que ella esperaba que él la quisiera.

Se vio siendo arrastrada a la ahora desértica sección Love Me.

—¿Me dirás que sucede?—Ella negó sonriendo, si se lo decía ya no podría hacer nada por las cenizas que tenía muy guardada en aquel cofre encerrado en su interior.

No se dio cuenta de la cercanía de ellos dos, no se dio cuenta de la tensión en el cuerpo de él, ni que estaban tan cerca que con solo un centímetro más cerca y parecerían un solo ser. Tampoco se dio cuenta de su respiración acelerada, ni nada de las señales más que evidentes. Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro de nuevo y él beso suavemente sus labios...

—Hoy tenemos que ir a cenar...—Le susurró...—Pasaré a buscarte por tu casa...

Y sin decir más, se alejó de ella, dejando un beso en su frente.

* * *

No se preguntó que había sido aquello y tampoco quería preguntarlo, aquí estaba en su coche, con un destino desconocido...

Él estaba en silencio, muy callado y pensativo.

Bajaron y fueron a un restaurante hacía un privado.

—¡Sorpresa!—Gritaron todos y allí estaban, una fiesta de despedida, de pronto todas las personas que la querían la estaban abrazando y haciéndole saber sus mejores deseo en su nueva vida.

Lory al lado de Ren le preguntó.—¿Aún no se lo has contado?

Él simplemente negó y luego puso su mejor cara de felicidad.

Al terminar la noche o la fiesta, él la llevó a su casa y se despidió con un beso rápido.

Todo había sido una dulce tortura, ambos a su manera lo sabían.

—Mañana te veré en el aeropuerto.—Ella asintió—Descansa, Mogami-san.

* * *

No pudo pegar un ojo durante toda la noche, su equipaje estaba hecho, todo listo y a punto de partir.

Fue al aeropuerto y todos estaban allí, todos excepto él...

—Dijo que vendría pronto, hubo un accidente—Le explico Lory para ella misma.

El tiempo pasó y él simplemente no llegó. No pudo despedirse de él.

Esperó hasta el último aviso para abordar su vuelo, miró varías veces esperando verlo entrar pero nada.

Resignada dijo adiós a todos y subió al avión, todos estaban es sus lugares.

Una vez más derramaba lágrimas... Una mano le ofreció un pañuelo y ella sin mirar, acepto.

—Pronto volveremos—Sus ojos se abrieron muy grande, era él.

Se abalanzo sobre él, besándolo...

—Creí que no vendrías... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sonriendo él la miró.

—Bueno, tengo trabajo en Seul, el mismo tiempo que tu... Soy el personaje masculino... Vamos a trabajar juntos...—Ella sonrió de lado, feliz.—Por cierto, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Si, esto había sido una dulce tortura, ella sonrió negando y preocupando-lo... Las palabras no bastaban y sola las acciones serían algo que podría hacer, allí mismo se abalanzó hacía él y lo besó...

—Claro que si...—Pero se molestó mucho—¡Eres un tonto! Pensé que no te importaba y por eso no llegabas.

Sonrió de lado y la acercó más a su cuerpo, sonriendo, pero solo la soltó cuando tuvieron que abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad para el despegue del avión. Pero eso no los detuvo, para olvidarse del despegue, que a ella la ponía un poco más que nerviosa, decidió olvidarse de eso, mientras se dedicaba solamente a besarle.

Si, besarlo hasta dejarlo estúpido, pero se encargaría que él jamás se alejara de ella, nunca jamás.

—Te amo—Se dijeron despacio y era lo más sincero que pensaron decir y escuchar jamás...

Si, había sido una dulce tortura, tortura que valió la pena al final.

* * *

Fin.

Bueno, esto lo escribí en cinco minutos, ¿Qué les parece?


End file.
